This invention relates to auxiliary seat supports that may be used to support a seat such as an automotive vehicle seat.
Automotive vehicles such as sport utility vehicles and minivans typically include passenger seats that can be removed from the floor structure of the vehicle passenger compartment. Removable vehicle seats are typically configured for removable attachment to the floor of the vehicle. Once removed, the passenger seats must be carefully stored to prevent damage to the frame and vehicle floor mounting structure of the seats. Although the vehicle seats for these vehicles are usually removed to clear out the vehicle for hauling different loads, an increasingly common reason for removing the vehicle seat is to use the seat outdoors, such as for a tailgate party.
Typically, current automotive seat assemblies are not configured for use outside the vehicle. The risk of damage to the frame or vehicle floor mounting structure of the seats, and the low profile of the removed seat relative to the ground make it impracticable to use the seat outside of the vehicle. Further, the support frame and latching mechanisms on the bottom portion of the vehicle seat can pick up dirt from a paved or unpaved surface outside of the vehicle, and this dirt can interfere with proper operation of the latching mechanism.
It would be advantageous if there could be developed a vehicle seat support that is portable.
It would also be advantageous if there could be developed a vehicle seat support that is adjustable in height.
Further, it would be advantageous if there could be developed a vehicle seat support that is collapsible for storage within or without a vehicle.
The above objects as well as other objects not specifically enumerated are achieved by a seat support for supporting a vehicle seat outside the vehicle. The seat support comprises a base frame adapted for engagement with a support surface outside the vehicle; a support frame configured to engage with and support the vehicle seat; and a plurality of legs connecting the base frame to the support frame. The legs are vertically adjustable in order to vertically adjust the support frame relative to the base frame.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the legs are telescoping tubes comprising: a first tubular element pivotally attached to the base frame, and having at least one transverse hole; and a second tubular element pivotally attached to the support frame, and arranged to slidably engage the first tubular element. The second tubular element has a plurality of longitudinally arranged, spaced apart transverse holes. The first tubular element includes a detent pin for selectively engaging one of the holes in each of the first and second tubular elements.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.